<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Job Ever! by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922452">Best Job Ever!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Trek: Voyager, The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Iron Man and Scarlet Witch make a brief appearance, basically a who is who of fandoms, especially Janeway, everyone gets coffee, the others only make brief appearances too but they're talked about, too brief to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona has a lot of fun working as a barista in a small coffee shop, spending her time people watching and speculating about regulars, especially one she is pretty sure is the Black Widow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Job Ever!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://writersmonth.tumblr.com">Writer's Month 2020</a> for the Day 15 prompt Cofffee Shop AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mona loved her job. Sure, it was just so she had enough money to get through college, but still, she had always loved working with people and while retail could be very stressful, she was glad that she had found this job in a little corner coffee shop. They didn't have nearly as many customers as Starbucks or any other name brand, but they got by and the working atmosphere was generally very familial and friendly. </p><p>Most often she worked together with her two best friends, Zari and Sara, both also students. Their favorite pastime was to talk about their regulars, especially the ones who had always the same routine, those they could rely on. Of course, new customers made their day interesting, but you never knew if they were going to be friendly or if they were going to complain about everything. </p><p>With the regulars, they were safe, they knew exactly what to expect. Like Kathryn, who always came in right when they opened, like clockwork, and always only said two words, "coffee, black" until said coffee was in her hand and she had been able to drink at least one third of it. </p><p>After the first few times they had gotten into the habit of having her coffee already prepared, but she would still say those words, no hello or good morning or anything. At first, it had thrown Mona and the others off, they thought she was just rude like that, but they learned quickly that after she had drunk some of her coffee she would be much more open and actually acknowledge them and even talk to them a bit sometimes. </p><p>They had found out that she was a scientist, in charge of her own team and basically always on the verge of some major new breakthrough. Especially Zari was talking to her about computer stuff and new technology a lot and she had become one of their favorite customers. After she was caffeinated, of course. </p><p>Then there were the four teenagers, barely younger than they were, who always sat at one of the tables in the back and drank their hot chocolates. One of them, Adora, would always order a lot of pastries and basically eat them all on her own. Even Zari, who was well known for her ability to eat many many donuts was impressed with that. </p><p>There was also the person in the graphic shirts, who went by the name of Jennifer despite looking male, which had thrown Mona off at first but of course, she tried to be inclusive and non-judgmental, so she hadn't said anything. They always seemed a little out of it, as if they were thinking about some big problem or something. Of course, Sara just remarked that they were probably stoned all the time.</p><p>Sometimes they would ask very obvious question, like, what a sugar dispenser was for and they would always seem genuinely interested in the answer, which was amusing to Mona but she always humored them, as did the others. But most often they just sat at a table alone, making straw snails or doodling something. </p><p>Two of Mona's favorite regulars were Maria and Nat, who most often came in to work on something on their laptops, plastering the table in important looking documents. The others were skeptical but Mona was sure the redhead was the Black Widow. As in, Nat, Natasha Romanoff, member of the Avengers Black Widow! </p><p>So far, she had never quite struck up the nerve to go over to her and ask her and Sara and Zari very much advised her not to – "it's probably not her anyways and if it is, she can kill you with like her little finger, it's probably better not to disturb her" – which Mona was inclined to agree with. So she settled for admiring her from afar. </p><p>Until one day their door opened and in came Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Wanda Maximoff, all three of whom Mona immediately recognized. She elbowed Sara in the ribs so hard that it earned her a "hey" and a scowl but in her excitement she barely noticed. She nodded towards the group with wide eyes and a huge grin forming on her face. </p><p>Sara looked in that direction, still a little grumpy from the elbow check but the second she saw what Mona was looking at, Iron Man and Scarlet Witch themselves just casually greeting two of their regulars and sitting down with them at their table, her jaw fell on the floor.</p><p>"Whoa!"</p><p>Mona was still grinning like her birthday had come early.</p><p>"See I told you! I said she was the Black Widow, I knew it!"</p><p>Sara could only nod and in that moment both her and Mona were sure that this was the best job ever indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>